Wolfstar comfort
by VenusRivers
Summary: A simple and very short one shot where remus comforst sirius
1. Chapter 1

**AN- all people and characters you may recognise belong to JK Rowling. I do not own anything and all right belong to her.**

**This is a very short wolfstar work and if you want me to continue let me know.**

The stormy eyed boy sauntered into his shared form a little slower than usual, holding himself without the normal grace and elegance ingrained into him from childhood. If one was paying attention they could see that his complexion was paler somehow and his normally glossy hair had lost its volume and hung limply around his shoulders. No, this was definitely not the usual Sirius Black, marauder and Hogwarts heartthrob.

'Siri?'

Startled at the sudden noise he whipped round to see a previously un noticed Remus Lupin with a now closed book in his lap.

Something about another presence in the room caused something to snap inside of him and a dam of tears flooded down his cheeks.

'Siri, Siri what's wrong? Talk to me.'

But the boy just shook his head and curled up in his boyfriends arms shaking with suppressed sobs and taking gasps that racked his slim frame violently.

'Hey it's ok, it's gonna be fine. I'm here now don't worry, I've got you, you're safe now. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, just breath.'

Apparently unable to speak Sirius let the words of his boyfriend wash him into a dreamless sleep blissfully unaware of any troubles he may have until he is pulled up by tomorrow's sun into the arms of his moon.


	2. Chapter 2: forever and always

_Sirius,_

_I know you won't read this seeing as I don't believe they let owls deliver to Azkaban but I need to write this more as a coping mechanism than anything else._

_Perhaps if you get out I'll give it to you however I do not feel that is likely to happen._

_I still love you Padfoot, I always have and always will. You are my star in a black night and my silence in the pain. Sometimes at night I talk to your star as if I am talking to you back before anything happened. Whenever I do I hold our rings, yes I found yours and kept it and no I did not get rid of mine, in fact, I wear it everyday. _

_I miss you Siri, and James, and Lils. I talk to them to. _

_Do you remember that time at the lake when James tried to ask lily to marry him. I will never forget the look on his face when he heard her say:_

_'I would rather date the giant squid then go out with you Potter.'_

_I can also never forget you pushing her into the lake yelling _

_'Well there you go Evans, I hope you have a very happy life with lots of little human/squid hybrids to keep you busy.'_

_I still haven't worked out how she got your hair that particular shade of pink, nor how she got it to stay that way for so long._

_But pads, I also can't forget your laugh, the laugh that haunts the constant flow of nightmares or the gleam in your eyes as they dragged you away. I know you didn't do it. I don't know who it was but I know it wasn't you pads but so much proves your guilt. And Peter, Peter Sirius. _

_Do you know how it is to lose everything in one night._

_Padfoot I have a question that I desperately need answers to. When you lost your sanity was it like with Alice and Frank? Did you lose your memory too? Do you remember me?_

_Forever and Always,_

_Your Moon._

_Remy,_

_I know it will never get to you but mentally composing these letters are what has kept me mildly sane._

_It's a full moon tonight and now, just as every time, I shall become Padfoot simply to feel closer to you. _

_I remember the nights we shared in the forest with James and Pettigrew. Wallowing in the lush green grass with the sounds of crickets ringing in our ears, I still hear them sometimes, in my dreams. _

_It was the rat Remy, the heartless traitor who murderd his 'friends'. _

_Please believe me Moony._

_Sometimes I talk to the moon as if I am talking to you. Can you hear?_

_I pretend I'm holding your hand, I still remember what every touch we shared was like, how it felt to feel the cool weight of a metal barn on my finger after being bound with you._

_The moon has now risen and my thoughts lie with you. _

_Forever and always, _

_Your Star._


	3. Chapter 3: james finds out

**A/n: ok this is slightly longer and off topic but I'm thinking of adding the others in here and there but mainly having wolfstar. What do ya think? PLSSSS REVIEW IT MEANS SO MUCHH!**

**All rights go to the beautiful JK Rowling.**

'Are you _sure _this is a good idea?'

The question was asked by the young, black haired boy in such a vulnerable and scared manner that the werewolf beside him felt his heart ache for his boyfriend.

Looking over it was then that Remus saw the tears glimmer in Sirius' eyes and gently wiped them away and guiding the hand away from the boys mouth to be held securely into his home.

'No. In all honesty I'm not but James deserves to know. And you know what? If he can't accept that his two best friends are gay for each other then is he really worth our time? We shouldn't need to hide who we are, I love you Pads never forget that.'

'I-I... I err I suppose you're right but I'm scared moons, I'm so _so_ scared. He's my brother and if he leaves I don't know what I'll do.'

'Hey hey hey, shhh, don't cry, it'll all be fine. Do you want me to come in or stay here?'

'Umm do you err do you mind waiting? I kinda wanna do this alone. In fact, I think I _need _to do it alone. Is that alright?'

'Course it is pads I get it.'

Drying his eyes on his sleeve Sirius took a shaky deep breath and opened the dormitory door and thanked his lucky star (the Sirius one obviously) that it was only James in the room and not wormy. Now _that_ would be tricky...

'Sup pads?'

Merlin, how did James always sound so carefree all the time? Sure Sirius usually did but now was _different._

'Umm...ahem... errr hi prongs...'

Why was his throat so dry all of a sudden. I mean he was only coming out to his best friend/ brother for merlin's sake.

'You ok Siri, you seem kinda off?'

'Ye? I'm um I'm fine...I just sorta kinda hoped I could talk to you about something...'

He trailed off rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand and letting his hair cover his face while taking a seer on the edge of his bed just one away from James'. Said boy had now become worried af seeing his usually calm and collected friend looking so -so... well... so vulnerable.

Setting his quidditch play book as if he shifted round to see his friend better and was startled to see tears in the older boy's eyes.

'Pads? Pads are you ok?'

Came the urgent but hushed tone.

'Yes? No. Oh I don't know prongs. It all depends on you and what you say but technically speaking now at this precise moment no. No I am definitely not ok.'

'Siri what's wrong? whatever it is I ca-'

'No james, just-just let me speak.

I-I-I'm err oh merlin. Well what I mean to say is... that I guess..I s-s-supp-supp I suppose what I want ahem is to well...'

He trailed off.

'_I'mgayanddatingremus'_

Uhh could you..could you say that again but breathing and in English.'

'I'm gay. And. Dating. Remus..?'

The tears were leaking out at an alarming rate at this point and he couldn't really see anymore but he couldn't stop because James wasn't speaking and that probably meant he was mad and now he was sobbing. He heard James get up off the bed.

_'Oh merlin he's so discussed he can't be near me'_

And so he was sobbing with heaves wracking he's slender frame completely beside himself until he felt a strong pair of arms wrapped around his torso and felt his brothers breath and began to slow his own until they matched paces.

'Shhhh Padfoot. It's ok I will _never ever ever _hate you _ever. _I solemnly swear it. I've got you and it will be ok because I will never let go, not really. I will always be here with you even in death because you are my brother but if Remus dares to hurt you in anyway best friend or not I will  hurt him.'

This got a slight chuckle out of Sirius.

'I err better go. Remy's waiting for me in the common room. That or eaves dropping.'

'I am not.. oh.. never mind.'

Called a voice from the other side of the door.

'Haha ok cya pads and remember, always use protection... owwww hey that hurt.'


End file.
